


Under My Skin

by garfunkle



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Says “Ngk”, Frank sinatra song, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Singing, first good omens fic!, they are so in love i swear to satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garfunkle/pseuds/garfunkle
Summary: Aziraphale is cleaning up the backroom to his bookshop, awaiting the arrival of Crowley. But he gets distracted, so he decides to start playing music. Caught up in one of his favourite songs, he starts singing. Surely Crowley will arrive after the fact... Right?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	Under My Skin

Soho, London, 2020

Aziraphale stood in his shop, tidying up the back room. He was expecting Crowley over, and the angel decided to do a bit of dusting on the couch and shelves. But, the task was quite tedious, and occasionally Aziraphale would get distracted by the sounds outside. Sighing heavily, he put the duster down on a nearby table, turning swiftly to his record player.

He hadn’t used it in ages, but back in the 1960’s, he had listened to Frank Sinatra constantly (among other jazz musicians), and would organize his shop when he was utterly bored. Being mostly alone in the bookshop was a blessing, and yet sometimes was a curse. Boredom, while living among the humans for so many years, had come very easily. He had seen almost all the musicals in London, visited every landmark, and of course, read all of his books twice (he had read some thrice, even). 

He was getting sidetracked again, so he breathed out as he walked towards his small collection of old records. Blowing off the sheet of dust that lay on the top one, he smiled warmly. It was, of course, Frank Sinatra.  
Delicately removing the record from the sleeve, he slowly placed it on his record player. The smooth and quiet melody that erupted from it was just the thing the angel had needed to concentrate on cleaning. Aziraphale picked up the duster, and continued to bustle around the room.

After a few songs had played, a more familiar tune had begun to fill his ears.  
Smile brightening, the angel’s dusting pace picked up. He knew this song very well.  
It was Frank Sinatra’s ‘I’ve Got You Under My Skin’, and it was definitely his favourite of the artist’s songs.

I’ve got you under my skin,

I’ve got you, deep in the heart of me.

So deep in my heart, that you’re really a part of me.

Aziraphale couldn’t help the joy that surged through him, so he began humming along. Why it was his favourite, he would never say, though the reason was quite obvious to himself.

...I said to myself this affair, never will go so well,

but why should I try to resist when baby I know so well,

I've got you under my skin.

The song reminded him of Crowley.  
More specifically, his and the demon’s friendship. It was something that over the years, Aziraphale had denied to reciprocate. But, after that fateful day at the church in 1941, Crowley was all he could think of. The angel didn’t like the demon, he could never. But, he couldn’t not bring himself to love him.  
Despite his thoughts suddenly flooding with Crowley, he continued dusting. His humming, filled with emotion, turned to singing along. He just couldn’t help the happiness he felt when he thought of him, it was almost overwhelming how much the angel had grown to love Crowley.

“I’d sacrifice anything come what might, for the sake of having you near. In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night and repeats, repeats in my ear.” 

The angel’s voice increased as he continued cleaning.

“Don’t you know little fool, you never can win. Use your mentality, wake up to reality.”

Stopping in place, he brought the duster closer to his face, as if to imitate a microphone. His smile widened, as he closed his eyes and sang even louder.

“But each time that I do just the thought of yooou, makes me stop before I begin... ‘Cause I've got you under my skin...!” 

Just as Aziraphale turned around to resume dusting, he noticed someone standing in the doorway to the back room. 

Aziraphale froze like a deer in headlights, as the jazz music continued to softly fill his ears.  
It was Crowley.

*

Aziraphale didn’t know what to do or say. He just stood there, as if he had been watching paint dry. It seemed Crowley had the same idea as well. It felt like forever that they stood there, staring, as the jazz music obnoxiously continued in the background. No one had ever heard him sing before, and the last person he had ever wanted to sing in front of, was none other than the demon Crowley standing before him.  
Suddenly, Frank Sinatra started singing again.

I would sacrifice anything, come what might for the sake of having you near-

In a rush, Aziraphale snapped as the music was miracled to stop.  
Crowley still said nothing, and the angel now dreaded the silence.  
Sweat beating down his forehead, Aziraphale tucked his hands behind his back and shakily spoke.

“Er... Crowley,” he dryly coughed, “uhh... Exactly how long have you been in the shop for?” 

As if the angel’s voice was an alarm clock, Crowley awoke and sputtered strings of quiet apologies as he cleared his throat.  
“Angel! Ngk. Yes, right. So sorry for interrupting uh... Whatever you were doing-“ Crowley glanced down to see a duster passively hanging from the angels hands, and ran his fingers through his crimson hair.  
“Ah, your cleaning. Yes. Of course.” The demon was now nervously pacing towards the couch, as Aziraphale quickly turned to face him once again. The angel could feel his embarrassment burning and searing through his skin.

The demon still didn’t answer his question of how long he had been standing in the doorway, but he decided maybe it was best if they never mentioned it again. It seemed as if maybe Crowley wasn’t there for long enough to hear all of his singing. Or, the demon was avoiding talking about it. He silently thanked God as he placed the duster down on the table.

“Mind if I sit?” The demon asked nervously, waiting patiently for a response.

Aziraphale was still mildly frightened that Crowley had heard the angel singing his lungs out. He hoped it would continue to be forgotten throughout the night.

“G-Go right ahead, I’ll get us some Châteauneuf-du-Pape. Just settle in, I suppose.” The angel watched as the demon slowly lounged in the couch, draping his arm over the back pillows. Though his guest contently sighed, he still seemed on edge, and... guilty? The dark glasses made it hard for Aziraphale to really tell what he was thinking, and he was hoping the demon would take them off. One of the soul reasons he loved drinking alone with Crowley was because it seemed that the demon could truly unwind. Aziraphale couldn’t wait to see his friend’s beautiful golden snake eyes-

“Well? You getting the wine, or will I have to wait 6000 years?” The demon’s sudden joke startled the angel mid thought, as a raspy laugh escaped him. 

“Yes, patience, dear.” Aziraphale half smiled and hurriedly walked out of the back room, turning to grab the wine he so desperately needed.

*

Once the two had been solidly drinking for an hour, he started to almost forget all about the singing fiasco. Crowley was very much intoxicated. He was lying down dramatically on the sofa, legs crossed, and he had taken off his sunglasses to reveal his eyes. Aziraphale was only solidly drunk compared to the demon, and was sitting in his own armchair across from him. In the middle sat a table with the wine bottle very nearly toppling over the edge. Not that it was much of a problem, since only a few drops remained. 

Just as Aziraphale thought he might continue to stay calm, a silence after conversation had immediately started to make the angel anxious. Not daring to look up from his wine glass, he only shifted his gaze to stare at Crowley’s now vulnerable eyes staring right back. Something must be on his mind.

“So, Frankie Sinatra, huh?” Crowley said with ease even though he was easily more drunk than Aziraphale was.

Trying to think of a way to fill the quiet that followed after, the angel loudly chuckled.

“I think you mean Frank, dear.” Even though he responded warmly, he could feel anxiety build up in him, so he put down his wine glass before he spilt it from shaking too much.

“Eugh, whatever. Just wanted to say you’re an amazin’ singer, angel.” 

Aziraphale just froze again, feeling less drunk then he was a moment ago. Even though he had just placed his wine on the table, he reluctantly picked it up again and gulped it all down.

“Pardon...?” The angel was still holding the glass, and he immediately felt horrible when he realized he had drank it all in a panic. Looking up from his wine glass, he noticed his friend matching his stare with concentration. Crowley didn’t seem to notice Aziraphale’s anxious mannerisms. He just continued to stare sappily, and the angel could have sworn he was about to melt.

“Yea, you heard me. I really liked your singin’,” Crowley said, somehow sounding as if he was incredibly scandalized.

“Erm... Oh dear,” Aziraphale said, starting to sweat all over again, “I rather think we should sober up.” The angel was definitely not intoxicated enough to deal with this right now. With a disapproving grunt, the demon slouched over and filled the bottle back halfway, as so did the angel.  
Crowley raised an eyebrow as he settled back down into the sofa, and awaited the angel’s response. But, Aziraphale was distracted by the voices in his mind, whispering balderdash.

Now's your chance,

Just tell him-

Aziraphale sighed audibly, and mumbled, ‘I’m afraid this is not the time nor place.’

“Wot? What’d I say that made you want to stop drinking, angel?” Crowley seemed genuinely confused, which just made Aziraphale rethink things even more.

“I’m afraid, well... You weren’t being serious, were you?” The angel steadily said, tracing his thumb on top of his hand. As if he had said something outrageous, Crowley stuttered and flailed his hands.

“‘Of course I am!” He coughed, trying to change his squeaking tone, “‘course I am, angel. Why would I lie to you?” His sudden nervous expression worried Aziraphale, so he looked away.

“Well I... I’m not sure. You wouldn’t, I mean. But I guess I was just a tad nervous that you had maybe heard and seen me making a fool of myself. Also, how much exactly did you hear? You didn’t really answer when I asked before...”

Crowley stiffened, and gripped the couch’s seat with his remaining hand.

“Ngh. Most of it, I think.”

“Why didn’t you say you were here?” Aziraphale asked, tone wavering, looking back up to see the intense golden glare of his friends eyes.

“I did. I don’t think you heard. So, I figured you were in the back room, and then I heard-“ 

“My singing.” The angel finished, feeling rather vulnerable.

“Well, ngk, yeah. I didn’t want to intrude so I waited for the song to erm... finish... But I got really distracted by your voice so I guess I sorta uhhh... Didn’t notice you turn around till a few seconds later.” 

Distracted? What does he mean?  
“What do you mean by distracted?”

This couldn’t end well.

*

“Like I said angel, I think you have a,” he cringed slightly, “nice singing voice. I guess I was, what's the word...”

“Entranced?” Aziraphale finished once again, but this time Crowley seemed unsure. The demon looked forward and propped his elbows on his knees, resting his chin in his palm.

“Yea, I guess. Not a big deal, really. I don’t think you should be embarrassed, but my apologies for being a bit of a nosy bastard.” Crowley’s gaze turned sappy as he moved his body towards Aziraphale once again. 

“Thats... Wow. Thank you dear. Quite the relief that you don’t think differently of me. I forgive you, though.” The angel said, while Crowley grunted sarcastically in response. (This was because it's in a demon’s job description to be ‘unforgivable’.)

Aziraphale didn’t really know how to respond properly. He felt flattered, but now he swore that he wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about Crowley after such a compliment. 

“Well, I best be going now ‘Ziraphale.” Just as Crowley was about to get up, the angel did the only thing he could do.

“Wait!” The angel cleared his throat, as Crowley stared quizzically and sat back down. 

“Uh, sorry dear, I just wanted to say something.” Aziraphale could swear his heart was beating faster than the demon drives on a daily basis. 

“Alright then, what is it?” 

Aziraphale didn’t have time to go back. It was best that he just let it out now, he had waited too long. And yet, his nerves were still getting the best of him.  
He got out of his chair, dusted his beige coat, and walked over to sit down next to Crowley. In some sort of panic, the demon tried to reach for his sunglasses laying on the coffee table in front of them. But, as he extended his arm out, Aziraphale grabbed his hand.  
“Dear... Really, you don’t need to wear those while I’m around.”

“I don’t...?” Crowley gulped, his hand becoming quite sweaty where the angel’s hand laid.

“No, of course not. That's not what I wanted to say though.” Aziraphale exhaled shakily, taking Crowley’s hand and raising it to his mouth. 

“Ngkwaitangelwhatareyou-“

And, ever so gently, he kissed the knuckles of Crowley’s hand, one by one. Each more delicate than the last.  
Finally, Aziraphale looked up from Crowley’s hand to see his mouth slightly agape, and his cheeks noticeably flushed.

“Are you quite alright, Crowley?” He breathed out, just as anxiously as the demon inhaled. Locking eyes with him once again, to see that Crowley had still not moved, he quietly laughed. In response the demon merely nodded slowly.

“I’m- yeah I’m alright. But-,“ the demon exhaled with struggle, “what the bloody hell does this have to do with you telling me something!?”  
The sudden raise of his voice just made Aziraphale laugh louder, as he once again, kissed Crowley’s hand.

“I’m trying to say I love you, obviously.” The angel just couldn’t control the roar of laughter that erupted from him when Crowley replied with a meek ‘oh.’  
Aziraphale wasn’t exactly afraid of what Crowley genuinely thought of him. He had some sort of idea that the demon felt strongly for him, but never commented on it. This seemed to just reawaken Crowley more. The only thing stopping Aziraphale before was heavens close watch, but now that Armageddon had been averted, there was no use it hiding it. The only worry he had in the moment, was messing this up.

But, Crowley didn’t say much else. It seemed as if his ego was being stripped from him every second the angel giggled, and he and Aziraphale continued holding hands for a large amount of time. The demon did eventually join in on the laughter, even though it died out very quickly.

“Well? What do you think?” By the end of all the laughing, the demon just smirked, and surged forwards to place his lips on Aziraphale’s cheek. It was quick, but the angel felt warmth spread to his ears in a flash.

“If that isn’t obvious, then I don’t know what is.” Crowley said, breathless from endless laughter. Aziraphale couldn’t help but cup the demon’s face and return the kiss to the mouth. This startled Crowley, but he just smiled into it anyways.  
He could get used to this.

Even after a long while of softly kissing, they still managed to smile and laugh throughout. It wasn’t until it was getting late, that Crowley had to stop holding Aziraphale’s hand. 

They both stood up together, and Crowley said the one thing the angel had been waiting to hear for centuries. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, angel,” he took his hand from Aziraphale’s, but instead hugged him tightly. “I er... Love you.”  
The angel immediately returned the hug, fighting small tears from escaping. 

“We’ve been quite the fools, haven’t we? It's taken us so long.” Aziraphale was definitely crying, but no one really needed to know.

“Yeah. I guess we’ve both been cheesy bastards.” Crowley sighed, not wanting to leave yet.

“Who knew all it took for me to feel confident enough was for you to compliment me?” Crowley very suddenly chuckled, and released the hug.

“I definitely didn’t. But I mean, at least now we’re going the same pace, right?” The softness in the demon’s voice made Aziraphale sigh, stepping away from his best friend.

“Yes... You’re right. But er, I’ll see you tomorrow, right? Perhaps lunch at the Ritz?” hope flared in the angel’s chest, as Crowley plopped his glasses on with incredible speed.

“Yea, ‘course. And, Aziraphale?” He asked, turning around to face him once again.

“Yes, dear?”

“We gotta sing karaoke together sometime. It would be great, I think. Or rather, you’d be great. I’d be horseshit.” The suggestion made Aziraphale smile, despite the silliness of it all.

“That sounds like an absolutely delightful idea. But dearest, don’t be so hard on yourself alright?” Crowley sauntered towards the bookshop’s doors, and miracled them open. Turning to look back at Aziraphale, he smirked widely and held the door open.

“Alright, alright. See you tomorrow, angel.” 

“Yes, see you.” Aziraphale couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face as Crowley turned to leave. 

Making his way to the back room, he tidied up and picked up the record sleeve of Frank Sinatra. 

“I’m afraid I've rather got Crowley under my skin...” He sighed, placed the record sleeve down, and exited the back room as content as he could ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! this is my first fanfiction ever, so please do be aware of that. :-)  
> i’ve been in love with this show since july, and i'm sure im not the only one who has fallen into the good omens fandom.  
> anyways, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated !! have a tip-top day ladies, gents and non-binary folks !


End file.
